


Day 15: "Run, Don't Look Back!"

by SpiderShell



Series: FEBUWHUMP 2021: IronDad [15]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: "run don't look back", BAMF Peter Parker, BAMF Tony Stark, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Peter Parker at the Stark Expo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderShell/pseuds/SpiderShell
Summary: Little Peter gripped his aunt’s hand tightly, gazing around with awe. “This is SO COOL!” he squealed excitedly, the bright lights making his eyes appear to glow. “Do you think we’ll get to meet Mr. Stark?”His uncle, Ben, chuckled at the eight-year-old’s enthusiasm.  “I doubt it. He’s a busy man, but we might get to see him at the presentation later.”Peter grinned at the possibility of seeing his hero, but sobered slightly. “I have so many questions to ask him!”
Relationships: Ben Parker & May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: FEBUWHUMP 2021: IronDad [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136318
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	Day 15: "Run, Don't Look Back!"

**Author's Note:**

> **NOTE:** I really do not like this one haha. I think it sounds quite juvenile and empty, but I 'spose I must work with what I have 🤣🤣

Little Peter gripped his aunt’s hand tightly, gazing around with awe. “This is SO COOL!” he squealed excitedly, the bright lights making his eyes appear to glow. “Do you think we’ll get to meet Mr. Stark?”

His uncle, Ben, chuckled at the eight-year-old’s enthusiasm. “I doubt it. He’s a busy man, but we might get to see him at the presentation later.”

Peter grinned at the possibility of seeing his hero, but sobered slightly. “I have so many questions to ask him!”

“Why don’t you write them all down and send them in a letter when we get back?” May suggested, squeezing Peter’s hand. 

“Okay!” the boy exclaimed, before wiggling free from Mays grip and running to a display encased in glass.

* * *

Mr. Stark actually wasn’t running the presentation. It was a man called Justin something (his last name had something to do with tools...was it nail? hammer?) and he was showing a bunch of super-cool robots. Peter watched, starstruck, as the robots came alive and began to move. This was awesome!!

Then began the screaming. 

There were explosions and fire and people running everywhere, and in the chaos, Peter was separated from May and Ben. He was carried in the wake of the crowd, dragged outside into the cold night. 

“Auntie May! Uncle Ben!” he screamed, terrified. Why was everyone running? 

He crouched behind an abandoned hot dog stand, sniffling. “I have to go find them,” he whispered to himself, yanking the Iron Man helmet his uncle had bought him onto his head. “I’m Iron Peter,” he said bravely. “I can do it.” His fists, enclosed in fake gauntlets, clenched into fists. 

He stood up and was caught up in the throng again. “Run, don’t look back!” someone yelled as they sprinted past him, and Peter, because he was Peter, turned around to glance behind. He froze, eyes wide. The robots from the presentation were marching behind, eyes red and holding guns. A bright orange light exploded in his peripheral vision, and his head swiveled to see more robots shooting in the road across from him. 

He couldn’t move. 

Help!

Peter clenched his fists. Iron Man wouldn’t be afraid. He wouldn’t be scared either. Slowly, slowly, he raised his hand, staring straight at the robots marching down on him. 

They got closer. 

They weren’t stopping. 

There was a gun pointed towards him. 

Was he going to die?

Then there was a _bang_ , and suddenly, the robot before him exploded, turning into flames. 

“Nice work, kid,” said Iron Man.

**Author's Note:**

> Love you guys, and see ya tomorrow!! ✌🤟


End file.
